


Clean Up on Aisle Krypton

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara makes a 3am Wal-Mart run and forgets to change out of her supersuit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up on Aisle Krypton

At first, Kara thought she had something on her face. She and Cat had gone out for ice cream earlier that night and Cat was exactly the type of person who wouldn’t tell you when you had chocolate sauce on the your nose. However, after the third creepy dude winked at her, she had the stunning realization:  _oh Rao, what if I’ve slipped a nip_. She looked down and discovered that she still had both girls firmly inside, but she was wearing her supersuit. At 3am in a Wal-Mart.

The story of how she got here was an interesting one. Spring break apparently meant the supervillains came to National City for vacation. It also meant micromanaging Carter’s babysitters and calling five times a day to see if they needed anything. All that meant she hadn’t gotten around to grocery shopping all week. Then Cat had asked her on a date and they had gone to some cheesy romcom and then ice cream. The fact that it was a Friday night on a holiday meant there was an increase in late-night drunk drivers that Kara had to watch over. Hence, she hadn’t actually made it to the store until sometime after last call.

Kara weighed her options. Alex and J’onn would chastise her if she risked her secret identity by changing her outfit then coming back to her cart as Kara Danvers. She checked her cart, no booze. So she wasn’t at risk of being carded. She also didn’t frequent Wal-Mart at all, preferring the local chain, but that wasn’t open 24 hours. So unless one of her old college friends was working here, there was minimal chance of getting recognized. She was pretty sure Siobhan wouldn’t be caught dead in a Wal-Mart, especially not this late at night. Besides, there were more important things to worry about, like the eternal problem of rocky road or mint chocolate chip.

She could imagine the headlines now _Supergirl Meets Her Match: Ice Cream Aisle_. There was a security camera right overhead and she wasn’t going to risk that publicity nightmare, so she just got both. She wasn’t sure the tabloids needed footage of her shoving three frozen pizzas, two large boxes of Trix, and a dozen cartons of yogurt into her cart, but oh well. When she got the checkout, Kara was surprised to discover that there was actually somebody in line ahead of her. Apparently in all of their infinite wisdom, the managers had decided not to put their one cashier on the self-checkout machines. She should probably complain about that. They’d listen to her, she’s Supergirl. Once the person in front of her had finished buying their five industrial-sized bags of bird food (Kara doesn’t want to know), she stepped around her cart and proceed to unload the contents onto her belt. “That all for you sweetheart,” the young woman behind the till asked. Kara looked back, there was an awful lot of food for one person. “Ummm… yes,” Kara replied hesitantly. Since the only other associate Kara had seen all night was still passed out on top of the lawn furniture, Kara insisted on bagging her groceries herself. “You don’t have to go the extra mile just because I’m a hero,” Kara assured the cashier.

Once she got back to her apartment, Kara put away the cold items, leaving the rest for morning. She paused only to plug in her phone, rehydrate, and remove her boots and cape before crawling into bed. She was woken up the next morning by a text message from Alex. It was a screenshot of a Yahoo! News headline: _Supergirl Rings Up $200 Grocery Bill. Super Metabolism or Super Family?_ Kara locked her phone and went back to sleep.


End file.
